villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Shadow
Summary Black Shadow is the main antagonist of the F-Zero series and the arch-nemesis of Captain Falcon. F-Zero: GP Legends Black Shadow is the emperor of the Dark Million Organization, he can be seen on his throne thinking on his plans while seeing his minions commits terrorism and carnage. Once the 2051 F-Zero tournament started he decided to participate because he wanted to destroy the Galaxy Mobile Platoon with his machine the Black Bull while studying the behaviour of the all the racers especially Captain Falcon, from which he creates a countless number of clones named Blood Falcon. Trough the series it is revealed that he is the one who awoken Zoda and brainwashed Misaki Haruka to become his right-hand woman. At one point he realized that Miss killer was betraying him so he pietrified her and left her in the throne room while gathering the reactor mights for his final plan. When Zoda managed to reach his secret base, he reveals that Captain Falcon and himself are incarnations of light and dark, he also explains that all the six Reactor Mights were created from the big bang which created the universe. After defeating Zoda in a race he used all the six reactor mights, to empower the Dark Reactor, a powerful weapon which he wants to use to wipe out the universe and creating a new one filled with evil and darkness. Towards the end he activates his reactor while showing that Deathborn and Don Genie are only his shadows, created to trick the protagonists and the federation. He than waited for his weapon to destroy the universe, however Ryu Suzaku and Captain Falcon suddendly attacked and overloaded the reactor, enraged by the fact that his dream is shattering, he jumps out of his machine in an attempt to kill Falcon, but the chain reaction of the Falcon Punch and the explosion of the reactor finally kills him. F-Zero GX Here Black Shadow appears at the very beginning of the game being chased by Deathborn, the latter grabs him by the neck and tolds him that he has a final chance of winning the F-Zero Grand Prix and he will be punished if he dared to fail again. Black Shadow realized that he needed to eliminate Captain Falcon in order to assure his success in the Grand Prix, so he attacked the city of Lightning and waited for Captain Falcon to confront him, he than used his dark powers to bind Falcon, Blood Falcon arrived and forced the Captain into the Blue Falcon, on which he has placed an explosive set to detonate if the machine slowed past a certain speed. Later in the Grand Prix he was surprised to discover that Falcon was still alive, but he swears to defeat him and win the competition, however he was defeated, leading to a nervous Deathborn to appear from a dimensional portal and dispatching him for his incompetence. Gallery 2-11.JPG 9a.JPG 7a.JPG 15.JPG 32.JPG 71.JPG 74a.JPG 84.JPG 86.JPG d99.jpeg Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Criminals Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The Heavy